Stunned
by I-Like-Pie-Too-Dean
Summary: When Sasuke returns to Konoha, he get's more than he expected when he meets an old friend and team mate.


**This Story was written from a dream that I just had to write about, and for all you Sakura fans out there be warned! No bashing or rude comments just my pure hate for the pink haired girl and a story where she get's owned!**

* * *

Stunned

It was that day that Naruto had decided enough was enough. He had been debating over it with his other team members for a few days now, but after five years of trying to convince Sasuke to come back to Konoha without success made him sick and tired of trying too get him back. His sensei had agreed with him but Sakura the psycho stalker just beat the hell out of him when he voiced his annoyance to his team. He didn't give a damn about Sasuke-teme anymore, it's his own fault that he's an emo duck butt hair power hungry revengeful asshole. As Naruto thought of this he got dressed and left his home and started to head to the main street, where he was to meet the other team 7 members for their mission.

**Somewhere in Konoha**

Kakashi was sitting on a tree branch reading the newest edition of the Icha Icha series book. He knew that in five minutes he was due to meet his students at the main street for their mission, anyway his lateness for meetings was now a daily routine. He was so absorbed in his book that he didn't notice the presence that was approaching fast. A sudden thud made him look up from the book. None other than Uchiha Sasuke had just landed on the branch and was standing above him, hands in pockets and looking very, well….un-emoish. Kakashi was shocked at first but then with a small snicker went back to reading his book. Sasuke a little pissed that after five years of trying to capture him and convince him, all his ex-sensei did was snicker at him and not even acknowledge that he, the soul survivor of the Uchiha clan had arrived in Konoha. Sasuke, unhappy with the reaction he got from his old sensei went of to find his old team mates instead.

**Main street in Konoha**

Naruto yawned as Sakura was complaining about how late Kakashi was, he wished she would just shut up. Everyone thought he was in love with her but he actually hated her, he hated her with a burning passion. Yes, it was true he had a thing for her when he was twelve but then immediately got over her when he saw how psycho she was about Sasuke. And now five years later the chuunin just got on his nerves. This would be their first mission together as team seven again after two years of leading their own teams and going on solo missions. The blonde jounin just scratched the back of his neck and leaned against the wall. Over the past three years he had changed so much. He had grown so that he now stood a head and a half over Sakura, his harsh trainings had given him a drool worthy eight pack and his hair was now longer and layered so that the end tips of his hair were below his shoulder.

At the age of seventeen he was now in the bingo book and considered one of the most powerful ninjas in the history of the ninja world. He had a death warrant on his head in forty countries around the world and had reliable allies in fifty six countries. His ability to lead and organize a mission was outstanding and his ability to communicate easily with others made all missions succeed with ease. All of the villagers had accepted him when he had killed the notorious Madara who was bent on getting revenge by destroying the village four years ago. He was considered the hottest guy in Konoha and had gained the status of future Hokage with no difficulty.

He wished that his old sensei would hurry up and come so that Sakura would stop complaining to him. Sakura was the only girl in Konoha that didn't have a thing for him and he was glad for that, if she had he was sure that he would have died long ago. Thankfully she was still obsessed with the emo man. Naruto sighed as he thought about all of the failed attempts at trying to catch Sasuke over the years, had all usually failed because of the pink haired kunoichi doing something stupid, which resulted in Sasuke getting away or nearly killing them. Sakura told Naruto she was going to go and see if she could find their missing teacher and she ran off into the crowd. He looked up the street after Sakura glad that she was finally gone and saw the last person he thought he would see.

Sasuke was strolling down the street towards them, observing all of the stalls and shops he was passing to see if his old team mates where in there. Sasuke caught sight of a blonde man staring at him as if he had just seen a ghost, and decided to stare right back. He looked the man up and down starting at the feet and working his way up. Sasuke gasped. Those whisker marks on his cheeks. No it couldn't be. Was that Naruto? Sasuke walked up to Naruto with uncertainty unsure of if it really was his old team mate. When Sasuke went right up to Naruto he noticed how tall he was. Naruto stood at least fifteen centimeters above him, Sasuke thought of only five years ago he was taller than Naruto and now…well he was the shorter one. Sasuke had noticed that Naruto had abandoned wearing the bright orange clothes, and that Naruto muscles were practically bulging out of the tight black shirt that he was wearing, accentuating his very visible eight pack. This was making Sasuke feel a little insecure of his own minor four pack.

Naruto knew this man that was oogling at him right away, and he didn't care. So he just walked away from the one man he had been chasing for five years without even saying a word. At this moment Sakura came back and saw Naruto walking away from Sasuke and assumed the worst. She stalked up to Naruto and punched him with her brute force, right in the face and he went flying. She turned around and tried her hardest to walk girlishly towards Sasuke who just stood gaping at what he had just seen. Angered he slapped Sakura right in the face and ran of to find where Naruto had landed. And so Sakura was left stunned and caressing her swollen cheek.

* * *

**See? I told you no bashing although I just had to put in the fact that Sakura got bitch slapped by emo boy!! If you liked, review and tell me! **


End file.
